laurelandhardyfandomcom-20200213-history
Way Out West
Way Out West is a Laurel and Hardy comedy film released in 1937. It was directed by James W. Horne, produced by Stan Laurel and distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. This was the second picture for which Stan Laurel was credited as producer – the first was 1936's Our Relations. Laurel served in that uncredited capacity for the duo's entire career. Plot Stan and Oliver, after consorting with Seymore "Sy" Roberts, an old prospector, have been entrusted to deliver the deed to a gold mine the prospector discovered to the man's daughter, Mary Roberts, a poor girl living in Brushwood Gulch who is consistently victimized by her cruel guardians, saloon owner Mickey Finn, and his equally-cruel saloon-singer wife, Lola Marcel. Traveling by stage coach, they attempt to flirt with the woman who is riding with them. She rebuffs the pair, and upon arriving in Brushwood Gulch, she complains to her husband, the town's sheriff. The angry sheriff orders the pair to leave on the next coach out of town, or else they'll be "riding out of here in a hearse". Stan and Ollie promise to do so once they have completed their mission. After dancing to J. Leubrie Hill's "At the Ball, That's All" performed by The Avalon Boys, Stanley and Ollie arrive at Mickey Finn's saloon. When Mickey Finn learns why they're here, he has Lola play Mary in order to hijack the deed from them. Stan and Ollie have never seen Mary before, and are duped by the charade. Before leaving town, they encounter the real Mary Roberts and immediately try to get the deed back. The evil Finns will not surrender the deed, and a major struggle ensues as Stan and Ollie attempt to reclaim the deed. Stan manages to grab it, but Lola traps him in the bedroom and wrests the deed from him by tickling him into hysterics. After further chasing, Mickey and Lola seal the deed in their safe. Ollie calls for the police, but the police turn out to be the angry sheriff, who chases Stan and Ollie out of town. Stan and Ollie plan to sneak back into Brushwood Gulch at night to reclaim the deed. They arrive at the saloon and, after a series of mishaps (''including Laurel stretching Hardy's neck an incredible 3 feet while freeing him from a trapdoor in which his head was stuck'') they make it inside. They are met by Mary. They manage to grab the deed after forcing Mickey to open the safe at gun point with his own shotgun and escape with Mary. While trying to chase after them,Finn becomes entangled in the gate-grill at the front door. Outside the town the happy trio sing "We're Going to See My Home in Dixie" as they ride off into the sunset with their trouble ended. Ollie falls into the depression in the river, as he did twice before in the film. Cast *Stan Laurel and Oliver Hardy as themselves *Sharon Lynn as Lola Marcel (credited as Sharon Lynne) *James Finlayson as Mickey Finn *Rosina Lawrence as Mary Roberts *Stanley Fields as Sheriff *Vivien Oakland as Sheriff's wife *The Avalon Boys as themselves *Dinah as herself Uncredited *Harry Bernard as man eating at bar *Flora Finch as Maw *Mary Gordon as Cook *Jack Hill as Finn's employee *Sam Lufkin as stagecoach baggage handler *Fred Toones as Janitor *May Wallace as Cook *James C. Morton as Bartender Category:Hal Roach Films Category:Features